Yun'da'Klem
|birth= |death= |rank=* *Prime minister of the UKYK |species= |gender=Male |height=8'2 feet (250 cm) |weapons=*Heavy *2x Hardlight Shields * |equipment=*Prelate combat Harness ** * * * |vehicles=* Purity Bringer * Litany of Past Glory |skin color=Light brown |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Emerald |cyber=Prelate augmentations |era=* * * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* *Himself *United Kig-Yar Kingdom }} Yun'Da'Klem (Oracle Code: A1-T2315-1) is a who survived the fall of the during the . Known for his combat skills which many considered to be among the best in his order, Yun was a driven and paranoid individual who would become a formidable warlord in the wake of the Covenant's collapse. Throughout his childhood, Yun would further his studies not as a politician, but as a soldier of the Covenant. Disowned by his family, he would participate in dozens of minor revolts and rebellions alongside his friend Fal'hu'Goo. Joining in on the , Yun would be given a secret assignment to train his underlings how to fight. Surviving the , he would fall into an abyss of depression with the death of his friend. Blaming the Jiralhanae and for his death, the Prelate would begin his crusade to unify the disparate pirate clans of in the hopes of creating a powerful faction to bring both species to their knees. With his alliance with Victi'eme of Palamok and the acquisition of the Litany of Past Glory, he almost very well succeeded. However, his inability to let go of the past would see Yun be betrayed by the San'Shyuum AI Fallen, bringing an end to a dangerous threat to not only the , but also the . History Early years Yun'da'Klem was born into a low ranking family in the of , the Covenant's mobile capital. Growing up in a politically-powerless family, Yun's parents desperately pushed the young boy into political studies in the hopes of raising them to the top of San'Shyuum society. Unfortunately, Yun proved to care little for politics and instead sought out stories of war and battles from the family's guards. The Sangheili guards often found his curious interest within the arts of war to be adorable and refreshing in the otherwise busy family estate. Yun was often scolded for neglecting his studies on Covenant politics in favor of learning how to fight, having convinced the Sangheili guards to take him under their wing. Sometime after his twenty-fifth birthday, the family was visited by the . Impressed by the young San'Shyuum's combat skills after he and his escort accidentally walked in on their training session, the minister asked to what would become of Yun. His father replied that he had long since given up on the boy and had instead tried to conceive a new child - a difficult venture that speaks volumes of Yun's dedication to becoming a soldier. Seeing an opportunity to recruit a potentially-powerful asset, the minister offered to take Yun in as a Prelate. Yun's father, not knowing what else to do with Yun, agreed to the offer. The day after, Yun was approached by the minister who gave him the same offer as he did his. Eagerly accepting, he would quickly pack what few things he thought he would need and left his family's estate with the minister. Becoming a Prelate Yun, along with the other Prelate recruits that the Minister of Preparation had gathered, was brought to the where they were genetically enhanced, both mentally and physically, by repurposed machinery. The enhancements made them many times faster and stronger than any normal San'Shyuum along with their ability to process information faster. Given a few weeks worth of time to get familiar with their bodies, Yun found it very fascinating and increasingly annoying that he saw thing move at a much slower rate then normal while his own movements seemed to have become faster. This led to numerous incidents like knocking over glasses and other tools or damaging fragile things simply by trying to hold them. After he had become familiar with his new, enhanced body, Yun and the others received a tough training program that involved everything from bodybuilding to weapons training to tactical and strategic warfare. Once they were ready, the class of recruits begun combat training, which started with hand-to-hand combat before moving onto ranged weaponry. Despite finding his previous training to be helpful, Yun would see it paled completely compared to the program he was going through now, excelling in unarmed and mid-ranged combat. It was also during this training that he befriended one of the other Prelates, Fal'hu'Goo. Although the two had many differences, they nevertheless became best of friends, becoming something of an odd couple within the Prelates. While often seen at each other's throats for seemingly nothing to the outside viewer, they made a great two-man team and became known for their great teamwork that made them nearly impossible to beat. The graduation eventually came and Yun became a full-fledged Prelate. Yun and Fal were both placed in a commando team and send to the far edges of Covenant space to deal with remote and minor rebellions or heretical uprisings. The two were given a Jiralhanae-dominated fleet to assist them with dealing with the heretics. In secret, they were also instructed to train the Jiralhanae with tactics and combat doctrines for the coming replacement of the Sangheili. Yun and Fal spent most of the next decades on the edges of Covenant explored space, only rarely returning to High Charity where he had an apartment in the lower districts. He actively avoided his family who had given up on him in youth and as a result resented them for it. Human-Covenant War , pirate lords or crazed, renegade Sangheili commanders we're fighting. I just follow orders and point my blade against whoever I'm told to|Yun'da'Klem to Fal'hu'Goo before they leave for the Human-Covenant War.}} Yun was eventually called back to High Charity to join the war against the humans. Yun was once again tasked with training Jiralhanae forces and was given command over yet another small fleet dominated by them. Yun took the fleet to raid the outermost human worlds. Though respectful of his presence and authority, Yun would find the brutes a bit too bloodthirsty to his liking and tried to teach them a bit of discipline. This didn't sit well with the Jiralhanae chieftains and , who were all too eager to kill the nearly defenseless humans. Yun experienced many instances where he almost came to blows with the leading Jiralhanae of the fleet during his small campaign through the humanity's . In the end, Yun had had enough and challenged the leading fleetmaster to a duel. The duel was vicious and none of them wanted to back down from the fight, finally coming to an end when Yun managed to cut off the Jiralhanae's right arm and declared himself victor of the fight. The Jiralhanae was publicly shamed in front of the fleet's personnel for yielding, and he was eventually killed by his own men. Yun, when he found out of the handicapped Jiralhanae's demise, hand picked a more capable leader among the Chieftains and the bloodthirsty Jiralhanae soon fell in line and were taught some discipline. Happy with the results of his work, he left the fleet in the hands of another San'Shyuum and was reassigned at another fleet again led by brutes to train them instead. Though he spent most of his time training Jiralhanae, on a small number of occasions he would personally be deployed onto the battlefield to lead the Covenant forces into battle. During the battles Yun partook in, he commanded great respect from his men and often led them in crushing victories against the humans. Great Schism At some point was Yun recalled to High Charity and was present during the and later the . Yun and the rest of the Prelates were deployed to the Halo ring to secure it from the Flood and the UNSC. Yun and his old friend, Fal, fought through hordes of combat forms but were eventually forced to pull back when their own forces were overrun. They pulled back to a more secure position and then received the message to target and kill all Sangheili forces. Yun felt conflicted with the order as he actually had a deep respect for the Sangheili and their long services to the Covenant. He, however, quickly shook it off and executed his orders with Fal and his Jiralhanae forces at his side. They slaughtered the Sangheili but the fight had drawn the attention of the Flood once more. In their weakened state, they stood no chance against the onslaught of the Flood forms. Fal was critically wounded but Yun managed to escape with his wounded friend, scarifying all of his men to secure their escape. Yun got Fal on a Phantom and departed for High Charity where he could get his friend some medical treatment. Unfortunately, the Flood had already made its way into the holy capital and Yun's phantom was shot down before it could safely land. Luckily both of them survived the crash and had been lucky enough to crash near one of High Charity's many hangers. Dragging his longtime best friend with him through the war-torn and infected streets, Yun managed to get to the hanger where a CRS-class light cruiser was about to launch. The way to the light cruiser, however, was crawling with combat forms that were trying to make their way into the cruiser. Hailing the cruiser over his COM-link, Yun got in touch with a young Jiralhanae shipmaster. He convinced the young shipmaster to clear the way through the Flood forms for him and his dying friend. The two friends barely managed to get through the horde of walking and shooting corpses and onto the cruiser. The cruiser launched only seconds before the Forerunner Dreadnought took off with Truth on board. Yun quickly got Fal into a stasis pod where he could stay until there were proper medical facilities available. Yun then took command of the small warship, the Purity bringer. Seeing the Dreadnought making an escape through the war zone between Sangheili and Jiralhanae ships, he ordered the Purity bringer to follow. The young Jiralhanae shipmaster protested to this, wanting to stay and fight the Sangheili. Not having time to debate with the Jiralhanae, Yun executed him by cutting his throat with his hardlight shield, making him bleed out on the bridge floor in front of his men. Yun the threatened the other bridge officers that they would meet the same fate if they didn't follow his orders. The crew obeyed. Yun then made the ship go into slipspace to the homeworld of one of the , leaving the doomed Covenant and its war behind. Searching and laying low from Fal's brain}} Arriving at their destination after more than a month of travel, Yun rushed down to the planet with Fal sill in stasis. Yun ordered the local population to treat his dying friend or he would use the light cruiser's energy projector to lay waste to their capital city. Fearing for their lives, the locals did as ordered. Fal was placed in the best medical facility on the planet. Meanwhile, Yun retreated to his chambers on board the Purity bringer. Days turned into weeks and those into months. Yun also faced another rising problem as he waited for his friend to recover. The Jiralhanae crew was becoming restless and was eager to return to the Covenant and fight the Sangheili. Yun rejected their requests to leave Fal behind and return to the fighting, not knowing that the war had been over for a few months now due to Yun having sabotaged their long-range communications one night. Yun, knowing well that the Covenant had been doomed since the fall of the holy capital, feared that the Jiralhanae would all turn against him if they knew what had transpired. One day Yun received news from the locals about Fal's condition. Quickly traveling to the facility, he was told that Fal had died from his wounds the night before. Mad with grief he ordered Fal's body to be preserved before he once again retreated to his quarters. Days went by before anyone saw anything to Yun again, only the sound of his screams in his sleep from horrible nightmares confirmed that he was still alive. At this time, the Jiralhanae leaders on the vessel had had enough of following the orders of the half-mad San'Shyuum and plotted against him, something Yun caught wind of. Becoming increasingly paranoid that his crew would kill him, entered the bridge, locked the doors behind him and began slaughtering everyone on it. The battle lasted only a few minutes but served limbs and Jiralhanae guts and blood were sprayed everywhere. He then commanded the all other parts of the ship to be depressurized, killing everyone else on board in one fell swoop. Being equipped with his sealed combat suit the depressurization didn't bother him much. He made his way to the hanger after he had ordered the ship's computers to pressurize the ship again. Taking a Phantom to the planet, he recruited a new crew to pilot the ship and to bring Fal's preserved corpse back on board. Though the Crew had no experience with warships their skills in piloting was enough to safely control the ship. Yun then left the system in search for a human that could provide him with something he needed, a . Yun had during his campaigns in the Human-Covenant War interrogated both humans and captured smart AIs on how they were created, he had eventually been given the knowledge he wanted. Yun spent the next many months coming into contact with both Kig-Yar pirates and other former Covenant parties that now had dealings with the humans. He eventually found himself on where he was tracking down a scientist that had deserted from the UNSC a few months before the end of the war. Yun found in a remote location, far from major civilization. When Yun got his hands on the scientist he threatened to kill him if he didn't help him further his goals. The scientist, fearing for his life, promised to help but augured that he lacked the necessary facilities. Yun then demanded where such a facility could be found and the Scientist showed him where he most likely could find one. Yun hired a Kig-Yar pirate band to raid the facility for the necessary equipment and bring it to him. The Kig-Yar was successful and delivered the equipment to Yun and the scientist. Yun immediately forced the scientist to get to work with setting up his lab. The human tried on a few occasions to question Yun why he wanted a cognitive impression modeling facility but the San'Shyuum simply ignored the question and changed the subject to something entirely else. First, when the lab was ready for use called Yun for Fal's body to brought before the human. The scientist was visibly horrified when he put two and two together. He strongly protested against what Yun had in mind but the Prelate just threatened to kill him if he didn't cooperate. The scientist, seeing no way but cooperate with the mad Prelate, extracted Fal's brain and prepared it for the scanning that would essentially become the AI's own brain and destroy it. For a long time, nothing happened but eventually, the process took form and an AI was born, the first San'Shyuum AI to ever have been created in known history. The human scientist warned that they had no idea how this AI would react. His answer came in the form of a shot to the head from Yun's highly advanced plasma rifle, the human had outlived his usefulness and as such was nothing more than a loose end to Yun. Retrieving the newly formed AI, the AI began questioning Yun of who it was and what it was doing here to which Yun answered that they were the best of friends and would be partners forever. The AI seemed happy with the answer and asked for its name. Yun gave it the name Fallen which it accepted as a good name for some unknown reason to itself. Yun and Fallen then left Sedra behind, heading for . Litany of past glory Arriving in orbit of Venezia in October . While on the planet, gathered Yun and Fallen information on the affairs of the galaxy from the Human, Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae travelers that arrived at the planet. Yun even bought an estate almost two hours of driving away from . This estate became his temporary base of operations from where he gathered information. At some point during his stay, he learned of a Jiralhanae clan having hidden a CSO-class supercarrier in a remote star system. He also learned of Chol Von and her ideals for the Kig-yar race and her failure to capture the and use it to unite the Kig-Yar race. Intrigued by the unusual political ideals for a Kig-Yar, he decided to meet with her in person. He found out that Chol Von was actually in New Tyne. Yun approached her in a bar a few days after he learned of her location and engage in conversation with her. The two started off with light chatter but Yun eventually led the conversation to her political views on the state of the Kig-Yar. She told him about her dreams of a united Kig-Yar military and government and how she had failed to convince the other Kig-Yar leaders during the summit on . Yun pretended to be interested and then offered her a chance to try again. This time going after the CSO-class supercarrier that the Jiralhanae controlled. Chol Von protested that it would be incredibly difficult to pull it off and argued that they wouldn't be able to gather a large enough crew to pilot the huge ship probably. Yun dismissed her worries when he introduced her to Fallen who would be an essential part of piloting the ship. Chol Von, convinced that they could pull this off together, agreed and started recruiting a new crew and bought a new ship. Meanwhile sold Yun his old crew into slavery in exchange for a combat-ready Kig-Yar crew. The two vessels then left for the system where the supercarrier was hidden. Von's vessel was equipped with a stealth drive and she was tasked to lay in wait outside the supercarrier's radar range until Yun and his crew had boarded the ship and taken control of the ship's weapon systems. Meanwhile, Yun traveled with the Purity Bringer near the supercarrier. His ship was hailed by the Jiralhanae shipmaster and Yun introduced himself, asking to come aboard due to a slipspace drive malfunction. The Jiralhanae shipmaster, still believing in the San'shyuum and the , invited Yun aboard his ship while his crew repaired the vessel. Taking a phantom full of armed Kig-Yars equipped with EVA suits to the supercarrier. They opened fire on the Jiralhanae welcome team as soon as they were inside the massive hanger. Yun personally gunned down the Shipmaster that had come down to greet him in person. Taking advantage of the confusion, Yun ordered more phantoms from his ship to board the massive warship and inserted Fallen into a nearby terminal. The AI created havoc in the ship's systems that hindered or even killed the Jiralhanae crew. Chol Von then came in with her own ship and boarded with her entire crew. Firefights broke out across the huge ship that saw the death of most of the two Kig-Yar crews. Yun eventually fought his way to the bridge where he and a few Kig-Yar engaged the bridge crew. Chol Von soon joined in with a few crew members herself and together they managed to kill all the Jiralhanae on the bridge. Fallen was then ordered to depressurize the entire ship. The Kig-Yar, who all were wearing EVA suits went unharmed but all Jiralhanae were killed, all choking to death as the air left the many rooms and halls. Yun and Chol Von, having seized full control of the ship, left the system to hide it somewhere else until they could recruit a big enough force to make full use of the monstrous vessel. Kig-Yar Civil War Yun'da'Klem and Chol Von traveled around known space the next few months, gathering forces and Kig-Yar allies for their idea of a united Kig-Yar nation. At the end of their travels were they heading back to the Kig-Yar home system of Y'Deio. Here they called high-ranking and influential clan leaders and shipmasters for a summit on the asteroid colony of Dal'koth. At the summit, they proposed Chol's idea of a united Kig-Yar race once more and with Litany of past glory as the backbone of their arguments that the Kig-Yar could become a militaristic strong nation. Yun kept quiet for the most part during the summit, he believed that his presence would only upset the Kig-Yar leaders, and only voiced his arguments when he felt it was absolutely necessary. The talks eventually turned into an uproar as the Kig-Yar that supported and rejected Chol's and Yun's proposal escalated until it almost came to blows. Yun and Chol later met with supporters of their ideas where he convinced them to go to war against the opposition to claim the system for themselves. Their supporters agreed to go to war and left to prepare their forces. During the next many months played Yun a huge role in the Kig-Yar Civil War. Acting as the highest commanding officer he planned countless tactics to defeat his enemies. He even went so far as to personally lead an assault on an orbital city to take it from Sangheili mercenaries that had been hired by their enemies. Despite the threat the mercenaries posed, Yun had little to fear when the Yanme'e Master Queen, Victi'eme, sent a few legions to support Yun's and Chol's faction. These vast numbers of reinforcements meant that Yun could focus more troops elsewhere than he had previously thought impossible. Yun's and Chol's forces eventually managed to claim victory and established the United Kig-Yar Kingdom on Eayn. Building an empire After the establishment of the UKYK with Chol Von as its ruler was Yun'da'Klem named both prime minister and Command-In-Chief of the newly created government. Yun quickly traveled to Palamok with what remained of Yanme'e legions. On Palamok, he met with the Victi'eme where he deeply thanked her for her assistance and promised her that any treaties from the old Kig-Yar factions now absorbed into the UKYK would be upheld and that she shouldn't have any fear for their trade alliance. While he was on Palamok he also hired a massive workforce and bought large quantities of materials to rebuild the Y'Deio system and its military power for small arms such as plasma pistols, a few Needlers, food and other technologies that the Yanme'e desired. Returning from Palamok with his hired workforce, he quickly set them to good use and the rebuilt of the war-torn cities and asteroid stations was fast underway. But Yun didn't stay on Eayn for long. He sought to make the UKYK as independent as possible from the rest of the galaxy without hurting the good trade with the Yanme'e in the process. To do this he oversaw the infiltration of countless facilities. There they stole the blueprints for countless weapons, ship and vehicle designs. Not all infiltrations succeeded but all operatives that failed managed to either escape or take their own lives before they could be interrogated. Yun then again returned to Eayn with the plans he had and pressed the Royal Senate to create the Eayn Manufacturing Lines, a government-owned company that would produce weapons, and military equipment for the UKYK armies. Crisis over Palamok and death Yun would keep rule over the UKYK for the next few years with little trouble. He managed to solidify the foundation of the kingdom but a problem soon arose with some rogue elements of the UKYK military breaking away from the kingdom and establishing itself on one of the moons Palamok, the homeworld of the Yanme'e and one of the UKYK's greatest trade partners and allies. Yun took matter in his own hands and gathered a covert force to deal with the Kig-Yar pirates before they could stain the reputation between the Yanme'e and his young kingdom. Yun, however, met with an unlikely ally in Claire-G115 when she arrived to gain information on a missing Emily Mayer who had passed through UKYK space and disappeared into the . Yun, seeing a spartan as an excellent tool to deal with the troublesome pirates, agreed to help her in exchange of her and her team taking out the pirates with Yun's forces' support. Claire-G115 agreed to these terms and went to take out the pirates. While the mad spartan managed to drive off the pirates after long battles and unexpected allies from the moon. What Yun hadn't foreseen was that the pirates would launch a boarding strike against his ship. Taken completely by surprise the Pirates overwhelmed Yun's crew and took control of the ship. Yun, however had ordered Fallen to set the ship to self-destruct while they escaped in an escape pod. It was in this escape pod that Fallen declared his intentions of killing them both by overloading the pods engine, as he had yet to understand the meaning of his existence and wanted to leave this world but couldn't bare to leave Yun behind, a feeling he even contemplated was a feeling that actually originated from Fal'hu'Goo. Yun, at first, felt betrayed and lashed out at the San'Shyuum AI but as the countdown neared zero he came to accept his fate and managed to apologize to the AI and telling it that they would meet again before the pod exploded, instantly killing them both. Legacy Equipment Prelate combat Harness The Prelate combat Harness is the standard combat harness given to San'Shyuum Prelates to further increase their combat capabilities, though it's easy for the user to modify the suit to fit their liking and preferences. The Prelate Combat Harness can be said to be the Covenant's counterpart to the humans MJOLNIR power armor. The suit is smooth and sleek, functioning much like a second skin with inbuilt servo motors that increases the wear's strength and speed many times. It also comes with an inbuilt energy shield generator reverse-engineered from Forerunner shield technology, making it's shield unlike anything else that have been given to Jiralhanae or Sangheili troops alike. The suit is also vacuum sealed and has an advanced HUD which is equipped with advanced COM-systems, motion trackers, dark vision optics and much more. Yun modified his own armor by connecting a human AI port to the back his helmet so that Fallen could link up to his suit and regulate the suit's systems. He has also outfitted his combat harness with to better conceal his movements and to better observe his opponents before striking. Heavy Type-25 Brute plasma rifle The Heavy Type-25 Brute plasma rifle is a heavily modified variant of the Brute plasma rifle that is bigger, heavier and bulkier than the normal rifle. The rifle has two batteries, one on the top and bottom of the rifle, that powers its more powerful shots. The rifle has a lower rate of fire than the standard but fire bolts of plasma three times stronger than the normal ones. Hardlight Shield Yun has a Hardlight Shield equipped on both of his arms. These shields of hardlight forms around his underarms, hovering just a few inches above the outer layers of his armor, down to his hands. The shields can be used as both tools to block blows from weapons such as energy swords or negate plasma shots should he be able to intercept them in time or be used as a weapon as they are extremely hot and can cut through Sangheili armor and bones with ease. Yun will often switch one or both shields into its offensive mode when he sees the enemy getting too close for him to use his heavy plasma rifle. When in this mode the shield will take on a form of an extra layer of armor around his own suit and a blade will extend beyond his hand, giving his a blade of roughly 14 inches (35 cm) long. In defensive mode, the hardlight shields are more wide to cover more of his body to soak up a wider field of damage. The shields are roughly 16 inches (40 cm) in diameter and resemble that of a buckler shield. If the Hardlight shield should be destroyed it will slowly regenerate and repair itself over the course of a few seconds much like that of an ordinary energy shield generator used by Sangheili and Spartans. Personality Yun'da'Klem was often considered an honorable individual due to his close ties with the Sangheili guards stationed at his family's estate. He hated the political life that so many other San'Shyuum sought and instead wanted to fight in the wars that the Covenant waged. While many San'Shyuum who knew him thought of him as a failure, he was actually quite intelligent and could manipulative if he truly wanted to but usually he would take a more straightforward approach. When he was enrolled into the Prelates he became more serious and disciplined to the point where he would follow most orders without hesitation. It was also in the Prelates that Yun befriended Fal'hu'Goo who Yun saw as his only friend and the closest thing he had to a family. Yun would also come to resent his family for giving up on him. Yun became increasingly vengeful and paranoid after the death of Fal during the Great Schism. He also refused to let Fal die and broke all Covenant morals and warnings against using AIs and created an AI from Fal's brain by using human technology. The creation of Fallen helped Yun's paranoid mind a little but Yun still saw enemies everywhere. His thirst for revenge was, however, greater than his paranoia which put him on the path to manipulate and take control over important individuals that would later form the United Kig-Yar Kingdom. Traits *Expert marksman: Yun'da'Klem Have been through harsh training with almost any firearms used by the Covenant, though he personally prefers the Heavy Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle. His many engagements against both humans and Covenant species have helped hone his skills even more. *Melee expert: Like his skills in marksmanship, he has also been trained furiously in close-combat. With his enhanced strength and speed thanks to his Prelate status, his strikes are both lightning fast and incredibly heavy. *Skilled tactician and strategist: Yun has been taught is both ancient and modern Covenant tactics and strategics as well as a few utilized by the Forerunners themselves. This has given him plenty of training to come up with both clever and underhanded methods to deal with his enemies. *Manipulative: A common trait in the San'shyuum race. While Yun doesn't have the sharpest silver tongue, he is still good at manipulating others to do as he wants. While he didn't make much use of this skill for the better part of his life, he has begun manipulating people more and more to achieve his own goals. *Paranoid: Yun became paranoid at everyone other than Fallen, seeing them all as potential enemies that want to end his life. As such, Yun takes little chances around people he doesn't know well and is always ready for a fight. This has caused him to constantly be stressed out though he hides this well under a mask of calm, cold logic. *mediocre politician: Yun never really paid much attention to the political affairs in the Covenant and never tried to polish his political skills in his youth. This came back to bite him when he became the Prime Minister of the UKYK. He was unprepared for the political battlefield on Eayn. He is, however, starting to get the hang of the newly reformed Kig-Yar politics but still have a long way to go until he has mastered this. Trivia *The author had first planned for Yun to become a pawn to ONI in the hopes to revive his race which would never happen and get killed in the end. Category:Vadumverse Antagonists Category:San'Shyuum